


Mantra

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Fear, I didn't tag this as major character death since it takes place in a dream, M/M, Non-Permanent Character Death, POV Arthur, Panic, serious injuries in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: Objectively, Arthur knew this was a dream. But that didn't make the panic and fear as he held Eames in his arms any less real.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mantra

Objectively, Arthur knew this was a dream.

He’d helped _design_ the damn thing after all, he _knew_ it wasn’t real. But minds were a tricky thing and knowing something wasn’t real and actually _remembering_ that were two different things when you were in the middle of a firefight. The human brain could only handle so many things at once, and when faced with a hail of bullets, the prospect of being shot, and remembering that what was happening wasn’t actually real, something had to give. The adrenaline and fear certainly made it feel real enough. Even a decade of job after job after job couldn’t quite train the mind to ignore that.

So when Eames went down with a bullet in his chest, Arthur’s panic was very, _very_ real. 

He told himself it wasn’t real as Eames gripped his hand, fear and pain in his eyes, and he knew Eames was telling himself the exact same thing. Arthur had repeated it to himself countless times on jobs gone bad, when death wasn’t quick or painless, when it came with the creeping, terrifying doubt of whether this really was a dream, of whether he’d actually wake up. _This isn’t real. This isn’t real. You know this isn’t real._ “You’ll be alright.” It was true and not true and Arthur was watching him bleed out, holding him as he died, and he hated that regardless of whether he’d be okay in the end. Eames was looking up at him with terror and wide eyes and Arthur was holding him, running a hand through his hair and telling him it was alright, trying to provide what little comfort he could in Eames’ last terrifying moments before he woke up. Because he would. This was a dream. He’d wake up. _This isn’t real, you’ll see him when you wake up._

The sound of gunshots grew louder, far closer than was safe, and Arthur knew he needed to go. The job wasn’t done yet and he needed to finish it. He hesitated a moment longer though, not wanting to leave Eames alone as he died. Arthur knew that terror too well. Eames’ grip was loosening anyways; he probably had less than a minute before he bled out. Arthur could spare those 30 seconds. And even if he couldn’t, he’d find a way to spare them regardless. _This isn’t real._ The fear in Arthur’s chest didn’t lessen as Eames’ hand went slack in his, but he repeated the thought to himself like a mantra. There was no real comfort in it, but it was all he had until the job was done. _This isn’t real. He’ll be okay._ He kissed Eames’ forehead as his eyes closed. “I’ll see you on the other side, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to balance out the fluff I wrote earlier with some angst apparently


End file.
